Laid to Rest
Laid to Rest is a quest given to the Dragonborn in the city, Morthal. The quest is obtained by chatting with the Innkeeper who will mention the burned down house nearby. Talk to Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, who will give the player details and ask for the player's help in investigating the house. In the corner of the burned down house the ghost of Helgi, a little girl, can be found and will provide information if the player can find her at night. Speak to Thonnir about Laelette, his wife. To find Helgi, wait for night then proceed due west past the Moorside Inn to find a path, follow it up the little hill where the player will be attacked by Laelette, who is a vampire. Killing her will start a conversation with the little girl, who is speaking from a coffin. Thonnir will appear and ask the player to investigate Alva's house. Walking straight from the burned house, and crossing the pond, will take the player to Falion's house, to the right of that is Alva's house. If fast traveling, it is the second house to the right. Breaking into the house at night will result in a fight with Hroggar immediately when the player enters, Alva may be there for the fray as well. Waiting until approximately 10 AM will allow the player to avoid confrontation with Hroggar. Proceed to the cellar to find Alva in her coffin, kill her and take Alva's Journal, the book she was sleeping on, and bring it to the Jarl. The Jarl has assembled a team of citizens to help the player kill the head vampire, Movarth, in his lair. Follow them to Movarth's Lair, likely none of them will help, even more likely they will die, making it advisable to bring a companion. The lair is small with a few Vampire Thralls and spiders leading up to Movarth, who will engage with two helpers. After Movarth is dead, Helgi will appear at the exit and thank the player for allowing her mother to rest. Head back to Morthal and speak to the Jarl, who will reward the player with coins and the option to be Thane of Hjaalmarch. Assisting three people of Hjaalmarch will complete the side quest and the player is rewarded with the title and the Blade of Hjaalmarch. Notes and references *If the Dragaonborn clears out Movarth's Lair before going to the Jarl with Alva's journal, the assembled citizens still must be led to Movarth's Lair. Movarth will then spawn in the main throne room. The spiders, vampires and loot will all respawn. *If both Alva and Hroggar were killed during the break in, stealing from their house, even without witnesses, can earn a visit from Hired Thugs with a contract put out by dead Hroggar. Bugs *If Movarth is killed before the lynch mob reaches the outside of the dungeon (and has a small dialogue in which they nominate the Dragonborn to go in) the lynch mob will remain at the entrance to the dungeon. Category:Skyrim: Quests